


It was a dark and stormy night

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tumbled down the stairs wiping sleep out of his eyes, his wand gripped defensively in front of him. He dashed into the living room of the flat he shared with his best mate, ready to kill whomever was threatening his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph is shamelessly stolen from Snoopy, who started all of his writing with: "It was a dark and stormy night..."

It was a dark and stormy night. A shot rang out. A woman screamed.

"Harry, what is going on down there?"

"Ron?" a quivering voice came from downstairs.

Ron tumbled down the stairs wiping sleep out of his eyes, his wand gripped defensively in front of him. He dashed into the living room of the flat he shared with his best mate, ready to kill whomever was threatening his friend. He quickly scanned the room, and relaxed when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Harry was simply sitting on their ratty couch; his arms wrapped around a stuffed...something, in a death grip. All the noise in the room was coming from the horrible Muggle-vision thing that Harry had insisted they purchase when they moved in.

Ron, distracted by the damn thing, was pulled off balance when Harry yanked on the arm he still had extended to protect his friend.

"Ron, come out here. Please sit here and watch this with me. I can't watch this alone." Harry's words were mumbled as he buried his face in the stuffed penguin in his lap. 'Penguin? Where did that come from?' was Ron’s first thought.

"Harry, are we going through this again? I don't know why you watch these horror movies. They terrify you. Come to think of it, WHY do they scare you? You've killed the scariest damn things I've ever had the great displeasure to see. Why should something like this scare the Vanquisher-of-Voldemort?"

"M mfphle ng genr sifmmr mreph" came Harry's reply as he scooted closer to where Ron sat on the couch.

"Sorry mate, I don't speak muffled penguin."

Harry lifted his head slightly, "I'm afraid of guns. They scare me. Besides, it's not a horror movie. THIS is Film Noir". Harry held out the box to Ron for him to inspect.

"Raw Deal", Ron read the title off the box, "Sounds like one of those porn movies." Ron had recently discovered Muggle porn and was very taken with the concept. Wizarding porn embarrassed him. There was entirely too much interaction with the pictures you were meant to be wanking over. He liked it much better when the people didn't watch him back.

"I still don't understand why you watch this sort of stuff if it scares you."

"Ron, it's film noir. It's an art form of beautiful storytelling...", Harry started on one of his lectures. Ron stopped paying attention after the first sentence. He usually could get by nodding often. This left him ample opportunity to participate in his favorite pastime without getting caught out, watching Harry. Watching Harry's lips. Staring at Harry's beautiful eyes. Imagining holding Harry's body so close to... Ron stopped on that line of thought because Harry looked like he was wrapping up his most recent diatribe. And somehow by the end of it, Ron had agreed to sit up and watch the movie with Harry.

The two men settled back on the couch and Harry turned the movie back on. Ron started out paying more attention to Harry than to the movie. But as it progressed, the storyline sucked him in. Before he knew it, he was so wrapped up in the story that he was completely taken by surprise when a loud gunshot from the movie caused Harry to practically jump into his lap. Harry turned from the screen and buried his face in Ron's neck as he had been doing to the penguin earlier. Harry wrapped both arms around Ron's neck and tightened until he was very nearly sitting in his friend's lap.

'This is new', was the last coherent thought Ron had for the rest of the movie. The distractions of a Harry in his lap more than blocked out everything else. Well, that plus the extreme effort Ron was going through to make sure Harry didn't figure out exactly how MUCH Ron was enjoying that particular distraction.

Harry would occasionally turn back around to the screen, but he never released his hold on Ron. As the movie ended, Harry didn't move from Ron's lap. He was still giving a shiver occasionally when Ron finally turned off the TV screen.

"So, erm Harry. I ask you once again mate, why do you watch movies that scare you?"

"Well, if I hadn't been scared, I wouldn't have had an excuse to sit in your lap, now would I?"

"Wh-what are you on about?"

"It's been weeks. I've been trying to get you to do something. ANYTHING. And you've been too thick to do anything, so... I just thought I'd come over and say hello."

Harry started shifting around to straddle Ron's lap. Placing one knee on either side of Ron's thighs, he let his hands drift up into Ron's hair.

"Hello, Ron. What's new?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"Well, this is defintely new." Ron whispered back. "Harry, what are you doing? Not that I don't appreciate it but..." The rest of Ron's sentence was lost in a moan as Harry shifted his hips downward to meet Ron's erection.

"For the first time, I'm doing exactly what I want to do." Harry then leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Ron's, waiting for approval or rejection. Ron responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissing back with a ferocity that surprised even him. Ron opened his mouth and sent his tongue to dart along Harry's bottom lip. Harry responded with a moan and invited Ron inside his mouth. One of Harry's hands slipped from Ron's hair to grasp the back of his neck. Ron responded by slipping his hands beneath Harry's shirt to rub small circles on his back.

Before either had realized it, they'd shifted around so Ron was lying across the couch with Harry stretched on top of him. Harry broke them apart and trailed his kisses along Ron's jaw line. When he reached the pulse point, he stopped his nipping kisses and deeply inhaled. "Ron, do you have any idea how utterly fabulous you smell? This smell has been driving me to distraction." Harry gasped, his voice rough with arousal.

"Harry, you're beautiful, you know that?" Ron uttered what he had been trying for weeks to repress.

Harry sat up and stared back at Ron. "Not nearly as beautiful as you. Will you...I mean do you want to...come to bed with me?" Harry stuttered, his eyes never leaving Ron's.

Ron reached up with a groan and grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling him down for another heated kiss. "Of course...let's..."

All words were lost as the two ran up the stairs. Clothes were shed, and by the time they made it to Harry's room, they were left in their pants.

Harry reached out and grabbed Ron by the waistband of his shorts and pulled him close.

"Hi there again, stranger." Harry said seductively licking his lips. He maneuvered them around until his backs of his knees hit the bed. He sat down and slowly sank backwards, pulling Ron on top of him.

Both shifted around on the bed, Ron coming to rest with his hips gently rocking against Harry. Their cocks coming into constant contact separated by the thin layers of their remaining clothing. Ron kissed his way up Harry’s chest until he was face to face with his friend.

“Mmm…Harry, I don’t know how long I can keep going like this…” Ron grunted as he rocked his hips harder against Harry.

“Well mate, unngh I’m hoping you can keep…ah….going until we at least come. Which by my watch..yessss…will be in just under a minute.” Harry panted as he reached between them to try to pull off their shorts. “Fucking…oh…stupid…pants”

Harry settled for just getting the pants pushed far enough down both their bodies to allow their cocks to finally come in contact.

“Sweet merciful…oh Harry…fffff…that’s just…a minute? Not going to last that long.”

“Fuck Ron…I’m gonna…oh shit Ron I’m commmmm”

Harry’s body started arching off the bed as his orgasm was ripped from him. At Harry’s shout, Ron thrust his hips a final time and spread his own come to mix with Harry’s.

They collapsed back onto the bed, wrapped around each other. They both managed to finally wriggle out of their pants. Ron took his and wiped the both of them clean. Harry reached for his wand to clean them both completely when Ron stopped him.

“Just leave it. Wanna smell like you. Like your smell, too” Ron mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his Harry.

“Mmmm. Good. So, did you like your introduction to Film Noir. "

“Harry, you can introduce me to anything you’d like if that’s what happens. "

Harry chuckled as he pulled the blanket over their entwined bodies, and yawned. "Any time, mate. Any time. "


End file.
